In nuclear fusion, a huge amount of energy is released when light nuclei (for example, deuterium and tritium) are combined into a relatively heavy nucleus (for example, helium). Nuclear fusion refers to a nuclear reaction form in which a nucleus aggregation effect takes place. Such a reaction needs certain conditions, such as super high temperature and pressure, in order to generate a new nucleus of a bigger mass from atoms of smaller lower masses (mainly deuterium or tritium), along with release of a huge amount of energy. However, controlled nuclear fusion has proven very difficult so far, and therefore it is very difficult to effectively utilize the energy released from nuclear fusion.